<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't blush when i rip you open by gabriphales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223730">don't blush when i rip you open</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales'>gabriphales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sadism, Under-negotiated Kink, but everything that happens is completely consensual, if indulgently rough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing but dom/sub painplay pwp w ur friendly neighborhood dumbasses</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't blush when i rip you open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this on a spare whim and quite frankly it is disgusting and self-indulgent and i never want to see it again ty for coming</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He forces him down. It's rough, it's brutal. Aziraphale startles with it, lets out a shocked, sudden little cry. Gabriel's hands tugging open his thighs are more than enough to leave him breathless, wordless--silent for the first time that evening. All his rambling, all his aimless prattle, all that has been effectively silenced. The ache between his legs growing to be of utmost importance, towering over every other worry, every lingering concern he'd had drifting around in the back of his mind.</p>
<p>"You should know better, Aziraphale." Gabriel scowls. "You've been playing with a demon for centuries. Why would you think temptation could ever lead you to anything good?"</p>
<p>Aziraphale bristles as two fingers, cold and careless, rub between his folds. Searching for his clit with an earnest, aggressive fascination. Gabriel's nails scrape over a litany of things they most <i>definitely</i> shouldn't, catching on the swollen hood. Eagerly awaiting attention, Aziraphale finds his cunt is far more ready for this than the rest of him is. His whole body trembling, hot all over, like a burn he can't seem to squirm his way out of. He writhes, kicks his feet a little, and Gabriel smiles. No, no, he doesn't smile. He <i>grins</i>. And it's an absolutely nerve-wracking expression. A vicious intent poorly hidden behind gleaming, polished canines.</p>
<p>Gabriel looks like a ravenous, feasting creature. A hungry dog starved for too long. The thought tempts another round of slick from his cunt, and the fingers circling his clit center in on it. Squeezing, rubbing all too harshly--<i>pinching</i>. Good <i>lord</i>, that's a little unnecessary. Though, despite Aziraphale's refusal to admit his enjoyment, greatly appreciated.</p>
<p>Gabriel pulls him down by his hips, then. Cock suddenly free of his trousers, and all too close to exactly where Aziraphale needs it most. His hands find Aziraphale's wrists, pinning them above his head. And that wicked grin's back before he can stop himself. Undeniably cruel, undeniably <i>sadistic</i>.</p>
<p>"Don't hold back, I know it's going to hurt." he says, grinding his hips against Aziraphale's own. Letting his cock slide through the wet, infathomably divine intensity of Aziraphale's heat. </p>
<p>"I want to see you cry for me. Show me. Let me know how much this is for you to take."</p>
<p>And he's right. He sets a torturous, brutal pace from the very get-go. Fucking into Aziraphale like more of a toy than anything else. So unlike Crowley's tender, attentive love-making. The only cock Aziraphale's ever had inside him before has been about as loving as any inanimate appendage can be, and this? This is something entirely different. </p>
<p>Gabriel's hips buck so hard he can barely breathe, jolting with every snap inwards. A hand coming down to press his cheek against the floor, keep his head tilted to the side so he can <i>bite</i>--oh god, that's not gentle, then, is it? Gabriel rarely is one for being gentle, but his teeth--his <i>teeth</i>, they're so sharp. They make a fine meal of Aziraphale's silken throat, sinking down without so much as the slightest bother for how it might feel, how Aziraphale might react.</p>
<p>No, that's not quite right. He does care, Aziraphale realizes. He's paying close attention to every little jump and twitch of Aziraphale's hips, his legs, his shaking arms. He does care, he <i>does</i> care--just not like Crowley. He <i>wants</i> to see him hurt. Wants to fuck him so raw he's sobbing from it, curling his toes and drooling onto the antique rug beneath them. (And, for that matter, does Gabriel really have that little respect for such a highly-valued vintage item? Not to mention the brush-burn, goodness, his elbows must be flushed to the nines by now.)</p>
<p>Above him, Gabriel's smile only grows wider. He pulls out suddenly, flipping Aziraphale onto his stomach, and pulling his hips flush with his pelvis. There's a brief, quiet moment of emptiness, before Aziraphale's filled to the brim once more. Painfully overstuffed, stinging with the sore, searing burn of being plunged open like this. Gabriel's fingers stroke through his hair, a grounding reminder that quickly devolves into nails cold against his scalp. The roots of his curls aching as Gabriel forces his head against the floor once more, threatening to tear if he pulls just that <i>slightest</i> bit harder.</p>
<p>"Good boy, that's it. Let it all out, 'Ziraphale. Let me see, let me--I want to <i>see</i>." He's terribly persistent, one hand landing a firm, fierce blow to Aziraphale's backside. Aziraphale's breath hitches, the sound choking in his throat, just nearly escaping his burning lungs. He can't breath, can't breath like this. And, by all means, he doesn't really need to. But he wants it, his brain's grown so accustomed to the comfort of having air when he wants it. Now that he's been deprived of it, he can't keep still. Writhing hopelessly, fingers scrabbling against the worn-down floorboards.</p>
<p>"Come on, sunshine. It can't hurt that bad." Gabriel laughs, punctuating the matter with a sharp, ruthlessly pointed thrust. The kind with enough force behind it to punch the wind from Aziraphale's chest. It's a merciless round of humiliation. A mocking more painful than his oversized cock. Which, quite frankly, is more than gratuitous. Aziraphale's certain no human being would go hunting down something so ostentatious as <i>this</i>. Perhaps it's more of a show of dominance than anything else. A way to prove he can have Aziraphale any way he wants, take as he pleases without remorse, and without hesitation.</p>
<p>But Aziraphale likes it. Even if it hurts, even if it burns, he likes it so, so <i>very</i> much.</p>
<p>His stomach tightens, the heated knot in his belly finally snapping free. Thighs clamping around Gabriel's hips, he cums wildly. Bucking his hips back, and spasming tight on Gabriel's cock. Trying to get everything he can from him, including his cum--especially his cum. Call him a glutton, or self-indulgent, but Aziraphale has more than earned something to remember his lover by. At least, in his opinion.</p>
<p>Gabriel gives him what he wants. Convulsive, turbulent thrusts turning to an unsteady rock of his hips. Eventually devolving into Gabriel slipping free of him, humping out the last of his aftershocks against Aziraphale's thigh. Panting, he collapses on top of him. Only shuffling onto his side when Aziraphale lets out a wordless, noisy whine of complaint.</p>
<p>"Well," Aziraphale smiles, trying not to giggle. "That certainly was something."</p>
<p>Gabriel struggles to catch hold of the breath locked tight in his throat. "Indeed."</p>
<p>"Think we ought to do it again?"</p>
<p>Another breath held, another set of lungs threatening to rip in two. "If you're amenable, definitely."</p>
<p>Aziraphale's smile grows bright and beaming enough to match Gabriel's former smirk. </p>
<p>"More than, darling. As a matter of fact, why not right now?"</p>
<p>And Gabriel's immaculately designed schedule, for the first time in a half a century, is left to rot in the dust of Heaven's shameless hubris.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>